Amor secreto lleno de celos-Ya no quiero ocultarlo-(TusurgiXtenma)
by Suzu-chii OwO
Summary: tenma esta lleno de celos al ver a nanobana muy cerca de kyousuke de su kyousuke...su amor es un secreto, tenma ya no quiere que su amor sea secreto..."Ya no quiero que te acerques a ella"..One-shot...Yaoi!


Hola! Espero que les guste este One-Shot de Tsurugi y Tenma! cabe decir que ya lo subí a MY.

**Declamier**: Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5...pero.. algún iré a Nipon(Japon) con muchas fujoshis para hacerlo nuestro y hacerlo yaoi! (soñar no cuesta nada xD)

* * *

Soy matsukaze tenma,,,y desde ya 3 meses estoy saliendo con tsurugi kyousuke..el dorsal 10 de Raimon,,nuestro amor era un secreto…la verdad me molestaba..queria que sepan que tsurugi es mio , ya no queria que nanobana se le acerque,,,odio a esa niña…les contare..algo que paso hace unas semanas, etto…ya no ocultamos nuestro amor..todos saben de aquello..bueno les contare lo que paso….

-**Chisuuu**-saludo la descarada de nanobana**-**

-**Hola nanobana..**-saludo kyousuke**-**

-**Nee kyousuke-san mi madre quiere conocert**e-dijo saltando alegre**-**

-**Mm y como asi**…-dijo pensativo el pelimorado**-**

-**Le hable de ti…y dijo que tenia muchas ganas de conocerte**-le dijo sonriendo**- nee toma te doy un dulce-**le dio un dulce y kyousuke lo acepto gustoso**-**

La odio…quien se cree para acercarse tanto a kyousuke…no tiene el derecho de darle dulces…tengo…ira…la odio la odio..

**-Kaze…Matsukaze!**-escuche que alguien me gritaba**-**

-**Eh..que pasa tsurugi.**.-le dije..con un tono algo triste**-**

-**Tengo que hablar contigo..ven un momento..**-y eso es lo que me dice cuando me lleva a las duchas..espero que no me haga cosas pervertidas, ya en la duchas…me arrincono a una pared y me dio un beso..uno de sus besos tan apasionados, esos besos tan dulces…pero..este beso era mas dulce de lo normal..sabia mas dulce…es por el dulce que le dio nanobana**..**

-**Tsurugi…**-dije con un aura oscura**-..nee aléjate de nanobana..- **sii ojos de perrito..el no se puede negar a mis ojos-

-**Pero..¿Porque?**—me dijo preocupado**-**

-**Ya no quiero q te acerques a ella…**-lagrimas…lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas- **…kyousuke..no te acerques a ella…onegai…k..kyousuke..**-me desate en llanto**-**

**-Pero…matsukaze…**-odio sus peros..malditos peros!...**-**

-**Pero que…ella te gusta verdad…no me lo niegues…**-caí al suelo..llore y llore…**-**

-**No..no es eso..tenma,,**,-pronuncio mi nombre…mi sangre hierve cuando dice mi nombre, mi corazón palpita.., mis mejillas arden, lo amo tanto, se arrodillo..ya que yo estaba en el suelo**- a la única persona que amo..es a ti…mi tenma…mi hermoso tenma..-**me abrazo..sentí su corazón palpitar..lo amo..me encantasu olor..pero de nuevo…tenia el olor a ese maldito dulce…-

**-Hazlo por mi…ya no te..acerques a nanobana..**-lo mire a los ojos..esos ojos ámbares que tanto me gustan…**-**

**-Lo hare…ya no me acercare a ella..**-me sorprendió…enserio me sorprendió lo que me dijo**-**

-**Enserio?, ¿lo prometes?**-pregunte**-**

**-Si enserio, lo prometo**

-**Me alegroo-lo**abrase fuerte y le di otro beso,,, esta vez..no me arrincono a la pared..se puso encima de mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello, yo lo único que podía hacer era gemir, termino de besar mi cuello dejando unas marcas rojas, se acerco a mi oreja donde susurro un "te amo" para luego morderla sacándome otro gemido..etto..no les puedo contar el resto es muy vergonzoso , al día siguiente lo vi, si de nuevo junto a nanobana…rompió su promesa**-**

-**Tsurugi..**-lo llame, el me miro y fue donde mi**-**

-**Matsukaze..te tengo que decir algo, es sobre nanobana**-me dijo serio**- nanobana ven un momento-**la llamo**…-**

-**Ya voyyy**-vino corriendo**- haii que deseas kyousuke-san..-**le dijo sonriendo**, **quien se cree que es para decir su nombre..-

-**Nanobana..ya es hora de decirle..todo a matsukaze.**.-la miro..intercambiaron miradas..no la mires kyousuke-

**-¿Estas seguro?-**le dijo**-**

-**Si..ya es hora..**-me asusta..me asusta,,,que sea lo que estoy pensando**-**

-**Tenma-kun, es hora de decirte algo te va a asustar, tenma-kun kyousuke-san y yo..**-no..no..onegai…que no se eso**- nosotros..te hicim-**

-**Nooooooo!**-grite..-** no sigas…n.n..no sigas**,- comencé a llorar**- …tsurugi,,-**llanto y mas llanto**-..tu..tu..me traicionaste..TE ODIO!- **en ese momento Salí corriendo de la cancha donde estábamos entrenando pare de correr al encontrarme en un lugar donde no hay gente, ese lugar es un pequeño bosque que queda detrás de el instituto, me escondí hay..llore y llore…hasta que escuche a alguien acercarse, esa persona estaba muy agitada**-**

-**al fin te encuentro.**.-era tsurugi..¿porque?..no quiero verlo, estoy destrozado en estos momento**-**

**-ts..tsurugi..**-dije triste**-**

-**tenma.**.-no digas mi nombre no lo hagas.**.- tenma..¿porque saliste corriendo?..-**no preguntes…tu lo sabes**-**

-...**t…tu rompiste tu promesa..te acercaste a nanobana..eres..eres…muy malo…**-comencé a llorar de nuevo**-**

-**Tenma…¿quieres saber porque me acerque a ella?**-me pregunto..claro que quiero saber-

**-No..no quiero..**-si quiero..si quiero.**.-**

-**Bueno veras..le pedí ayuda para..para hacerte esto..-**lo mire..estaba un poco sonrojado..¿porque estas sonrojado?...¿que es lo que tienes ahí?..**- toma tenma..-**me lo entrego y me dio un beso en la frente, yo cogí esa caja la abrí y me encontré con una gran sorpresa**-**

**-Eh…esta..muy lindo.**.-dije al verlo..¿que era?..era un pequeño llavero , la imagen del llavero era..yo..si yo..con una gran balón y sonriendo.**.- eh…pero ¿esto que tiene que ver con nanobana?**

**-Que despistado eres..ya te lo dije…ella me ayudo a hacerlo..**-si que despistado soy..**-pero.¿.en que estabas pensando cuando saliste corriendo?..- **si supieras tsurugi**-**

-**Pues..nada..no te preocupes..**-le dije, luego el se sentó a mi lado y yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro**- te amo tsurugi..-se **sonrojo…me gusta cuando se sonroja**-**

-**Yo..yo te amo mas..-**me miro fijamente y me dio un beso, yo rodee su cuello con mis manos y el rodeo mi cintura atrayéndome mas a el** –**

-**Viiii** –oí unos silbidos**-**

-**Se lo tenían bien escondido..¿no es así tenma?..**-esa voz..¿kariya?**..-**

-**Me alegro por ustedes tenma, tsurugi…**-¿kirino-sempai?-

-**Ya me lo suponía..**-eh..shindou-sempai**..-**

-**Al parecer también hay romance entre los miembros de el Raimon de ahora..!los Felicitoo!**-eh ¿endou-kantoku?

Y asi fue…todos…si todos, los de Raimon nos vieron..no felicitaron y nosotros dos nos moríamos de vergüenza, luego de aquello, ya no tuve celos..si le conte a aki-nee y ella me dijo que eran celos, al menos tengo a kyousuke para mi..y el me tiene, semanas después nos enteramos de el romance de shindou-sempai y kirino-sempai, y de otras parejas, el entrenador nos conto que ellos también tenían parejas, kidou-san estaba con fudou-san, y el entrenador con ichirouta-san y nos conto de otras parejas, y…y..nos quedamos traumados ya que nos mostro un video con todas las parejas del Raimon anterior..en..en plena acción …quien iria a pensar que goenji-san estaba saliendo con fubuki-san …..este mundo es muy grande….pero al menos nuestro amor ya no es secreto….

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!, gracias por leer! :3


End file.
